Member states of the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization
There are two political factions that form the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization, and within each faction are at least a dozen worlds. There are also the ten founding nations of the UPEO located on Oberon as well as three other dependent countries on Earth. These three countries are known as 'Special Administrative Territories'. All member states of the UPEO, except for SATs, have members present in the House of Committees. Founding members The UPEO was established on the 1st of January 1850 BNE, when the nations of Oberon signed and ratified the charter of the UPEO which formed a world government on Oberon. These founding nations were: *Pan Anean Coalition *Equatorial Union *United Republic of South Anea *Sanmite Republic *Rand Protectorate *Pangaran Republics *State of Greeton *Caledonian Republic *Greater Tangeran Authority *Far Eastern Authority In 2 NE all founding members of the UPEO federated and formed the Commonwealth of Oberon. Current members The UPEO is currently comprised of three major political factions: the Commonwealth of Oberon, the Core Systems Alliance (CSA) and the Independent Systems Alliance (ISA). These three political factions are also made of dozens of planets, each planet either unified under a single government, or fractured under multiple colonial governments. The Commonwealth of Oberon The Commonwealth of Obero n, commonly referred to as either the Commonwealth or simply Oberon, represents the central government of the UPEO and since its members are the founding members of the UPEO, the Commonwealth has the final say when it comes to enacting policies and regulations in the Organization. Even before the Commonwealth was formed, Oberon as a whole has always, and still is, considered as the UPEO's political, commercial and cultural hub. It is the oldest, smallest and yet most powerful political entity in the UPEO. As a unitary state, the Commonwealth reigns supreme and is able to both grant more autonomy or decrease autonomy of the two other political factions in the UPEO. The Commonwealth was formed in 2 NE as a response to the establishment of the Independent Systems Alliance and the Core Systems Alliance. Since all of the UPEO's colonies have been united under two major factions it was determined that the Commonwealth would be able to further the interests of the founding members in the newly reformed House of Committees. The Commonwealth is an autonomous self-governing entity within the UPEO, formed when the founding members the UPEO federated and established the Commonwealth of Oberon. Under the agreement of the federation, the founding members agreed to cede certain powers to the Commonwealth government and granted the Commonwealth the right to represent the founding members in the House of Committees, the parliament of the UPEO. The Commonwealth is led by a supreme council which is made of two members from the ten founding members. The supreme council is led by a prime minister who leads the supreme council during general assembly sessions in the lower of house of the House of Committees known as the Security Council which is entirely comprised of civilian senators. Below is a list of nations who federated to form the Commonwealth. Pan Anean Coalition The Pan Anean Coalition (PAC) is the second largest nation in terms of total land mass on Oberon. It is both one of the oldest nations and one of the nations that managed to survive and re-establish itself in the aftermath of the Great War. Geographically speaking, the PAC spands from the northern tip of North Anea and encompasses all of central Anea. It shares only one land border with the Equatorial Union to the south. In the aftermath of the Great War, the PAC absorbed the territories and integrated what remained of the governments of the Anean & Muhr Unions. The PAC formed what was arguably the first superstate in the aftermath of the Great War. The PAC is also the financial center of the Commonwealth with most financial centers located at PAC cities such as Old September City and the floating megacity- Megalopolis. Before and after the establishment of the Commonwealth, the PAC has been the main provider of funds for exploration, terra-forming and the establishment of new colonies of the UPEO. Many central offices of the UPEO and the UNSC is located in the PAC. Equatorial Union The Equatorial Union (EU) is the incarnation of the Great War-era nation of the Aschen Confederation. The EU has managed to maintain its original pre-war territories free from being incorporated by its neighboring superpower, the PAC, and it was even ceded a small but key portion of land from its eastern neighbor in South Anea, the United Republic of South Anea. The EU is one of the two middle powers that inhibit South Anea, the other being its neighbor, the URSA. Together, both nations have been able to integrate their foreign policies and interests in hopes to stave off the encroaching influence of the PAC. There has been many reasons of why the PAC is interested in incorporating the EU as a part of its territory. However the key reason is due to the fact that the EU has control over the straits of Anea. A navigable waterway that links the Ceres Ocean with the Pacific Ocean. Without this waterway, ships who wish to reach any of the ocean would have to either travel to the northern or southern oceans before it can reach the other side. The journey is both time consuming and is prone to natural hazards namely storms and mega-maelstorms. On average, it takes 2 weeks to reach the other side by using the long route. By using the straits of Anea, a ship can reach the other side within 24 hours at most. The EU is able to generate nearly twenty percent of its wealth by maintaining control of the straits alone. United Republic of South Anea Like the EU, the United Republic of South Anea (URSA) is the incarnation of what was the Great War-era nation known as the Tau'Ri Federation. The URSA is the dominant nation in South Anea and constantly competes with the PAC to gain control over the EU. Relationship between the URSA and the EU has been based on the basis of mutual interests, which was (and still is) the prevention of the PAC from dominating the politics of the Anean continents. While some members of the PAC and EU governments survived the aftermath and were able to unite their respective nations, the Tau'Ri (as the South Aneans were referred to as at the time) government was shattered completely. Prior to the establishment of the Commonwealth, the URSA and the EU were in talks of the political and economic intergration of their nations to form a superstate that encompasses all of South Anea and a small portion of southern North Anea. This union would've created a superstate known as the Greater Anean Republic. Sanmite Republic The Core Systems Alliance The Core Systems Alliance (CSA) is a loose association between the first six colonies that were established by the UPEO. Due to their close proximity with Oberon, the CSA enjoys close ties with the central government and its colonists are extremely loyal to Oberon. They are also the most well developed among the colonies, in terms of standards of living as well as infrastructure. As a result, many people from the outer colonies (those associated with the Independent Systems Alliance) migrate to CSA colonies in hopes to improve their standard of living. More than sixty five percent of registered citizens of the UPEO reside in CSA colonies. Because of this, CSA colonies commonly suffer from high levels population density, pollution and resource degredation. With their well established economic and social infrastructure, the CSA became the main economic hub of the UPEO, supplied by raw materials from the newer ISA colonies. Below is a list of colonies that are affiliated with the CSA. Prosperity Prospertiy is the first planet to be colonized by the UPEO and is also the closest planet to Laptev. It is located in the Julius System. Due to its close proximity with Laptev (located only 4 Light Years away), Prosperity has always been considered as the metaphorical 'final doorstep' to Laptev. Discovered in 1830 BNE, Prosperity was originally colonized for its rich uranium unobtanium and titanium deposits, It was able to utilize the wealth generated from its mining operations to form the foundations of modern-day Prosperity. Currently, Prospertiy is the primary center of resource processing, with raw materials brought from the newer ISA colonies and then processed into a commercially viable resource for exports. While Oberon is the UPEO's commercial, political and cultural hub, then Prosperity is undeniably the hub of its military power. Prosperity boasts the largest number of both active and reserve UNSC personnel compared to any other colonies. Madrigal To be continued...